Figgy
by bleachy789
Summary: Yaoi, lemons, dont like dont read. my first published yaoi. hope you enjoy. My transitions are a little strange


Fang sat on a barstool in the club, listening to the beat of the music. He had his third beer on the table. For a fifteen year old, that was almost enough to drive him crazy. The platform he was on overlooked the club's dance floor. People all around him acted like he was invisible, but he knew he wasn't, just quiet. Fang looked at the people underneath him and saw one that caught his eye, A blonde haired boy who looked about his age, maybe younger. He was stumbling around and bumping into people who passed.  
"Drunkie" Fang muttered, sipping his beer. "Maybe I should see if he's alright. No one else is after all." he said to himself, getting up and descending the stairs.  
For some reason, the closer Fang got to the boy, the more nervous he felt. He almost didn't look quite human with pale eyes and his straight blonde hair that just barely touched his shoulders.  
"Hey," Fang started. "Are you ok? You're stumbling everywhere." The boy turned toward the voice.  
"I'm fine." He replied quickly as he almost ran into the bar. Fang grabbed his arm to support him.  
"Woah, come sit down." Fang led him to a booth where they both sat down. "Are you drunk or something?"  
"No. I've never drank in my life. I'm only fifteen." The boy almost seemed mad about Fang's last comment.  
"Ok, calm down. What's your name?"  
"Iggy. You?"  
"The name's Fang." Fang, still holding his beer, took another sip. He felt a huge buzz in his skull, but he felt great. "You know, I admire you for not drinking. I'm fifteen and I've been drinking since I got here." He admitted.  
"I'm blind." Iggy blurted suddenly. "That's why I was stumbling. I hate telling that to people because it makes me feel kinda powerless."  
Fang saw Iggy look away and turn red. "you don't have to feel powerless. Everyone has a flaw or two."  
The two talked for hours and hours until it was closing time. "It's already time to leave?" Iggy asked, suprised as a waitress passed the table to tell them.  
"I guess so. Do you want to come to my place and talk some more?" Fang smiled a little. Iggy was a really cool person and seemed to relate to him.  
"I'd love to. But won't your parents be mad at you for staying out then bringing someone home?" Iggy wondered.  
"I live alone. I'll tell you the story when we get there." the two exited the club and talked on the way there.  
The boys were walking across an intersection when a car turned right towards them.  
"WATCH OUT!" Fang pushed Iggy to the other sidewalk and landed on top of him.  
"What happened?" iggy panicked.  
"Some bastard just about ran over us." Fang looked at Iggy laying below him and turned bright red. He was almost a cute as a girl. Fang got up and helped Iggy up. He started walking but Iggy didn't move.  
"What's wrong?" he asked. Iggy clasped Fang's hand.  
"You're trembling." Iggy informed. "Are you sure you're alright?"  
"I'm fine. It just scared me." the two walked the rest of the way, but Iggy still held Fang's hand. Fang couldn't stop thinking the way he was. Iggy was beautiful to him. No, not beautiful, hot. He was lean and tall, like a model.  
"Fang," Iggy interrupted Fang's thoughts. "You're quiet all of a sudden. I'm getting worried about you."  
"I'm sure I'm fine iggy. I was just thinking about some things."  
Finally they reached Fang's apartment on the top floor.  
"Here we are. It's not much but feel free to explore. I'm going to make some food." Fang said. Iggy took his shoes off to be polite and wandered from room to room, brushing his fingers over the furniture. Lastly he closed himself in the bathroom and pulled off his shirt. Careful not to knock anything down, he spread his pale speckled wings.  
"So cramped." he muttered. A knock on the door made him jump.  
"Ig, do you want a sandwich too?"  
"Yeah" he called. Fang had started calling him Ig for some reason last night when they were talking. Iggy folded his wings and put his shirt back on before going back out. The two ate and went to the living room to talk.  
"Hey Fang," Iggy broke a silence that had been there for a while. "What do you look like?" He asked.  
"Let's see, I have long black hair I keep up in a ponytail, purple-blue eyes, and I'm about as tall as you." he responded, sounding still deep in thought.  
"Do you mind if I map it with my hand? It's sound weird I know."  
"Go ahead." Fang closed his eyes as he felt Iggy's hand move lightly around his head and face the down his arm and chest, then further down. Fang sat up quickly, feeling himself go hard.  
"I have to go to the bathroom." He quickly left Iggy and sat on the bathroom floor.  
"What the fuck is wrong with me?" fang screamed in his head. He couldn't believe the things running through his imagination. "I just met him! And I've never thought like this before!" After the feeling passed, he came back to Iggy, still sitting on the couch.  
"Sorry about that." He sat back down, trying to ignore urges in his head.  
"it's fine." Iggy smiled his sweet and unknowingly seductive smile. Fang blushed and was glad Iggy couldn't see him in this state.  
"Fang, what would you do if I was more different than anyone on this planet?" Iggy asked abruptly, staring right into fangs eyes. Blinking in surprise, Fang thought of his own black wings that he had kept hidden all night.

"Ig, what do you mean? How could you be more different? There are lots of people who are blind." Fang tried to comfort him by putting a hand on his shoulder.  
"It's not that, Fang. I know you well enough now to say this. I'm an experiment born in a laboratory." Iggy lifted off his shirt to reveal a perfect pale chest and abs, which Fang was distracted with until Iggy stretched out his wings.  
"Holy shit!" Fang yelled in shock. Iggy flinched at the words and bit his lip. "Ig, no, I didn't mean it like that." Fang removed his own shirt and spread midnight black wings. He took Iggy's hand and put it to his wing.  
"What?" Iggy's blind eyes widened as he moved his hand up and down Fang's wing. The touch made Fang shiver.  
"I'm in the same situation. I never said anything because I didn't think you would understand." Fang moved closer to Iggy an put his hand to his chest. Iggy looked surprised yet thought nothing of it.  
"Fang, my secret is safe right?" He asked.  
Fang leaned into Iggy's face and whispered, "As long as mine is."  
He closed his eyes and kissed Iggy's warm lips, giving into sweet temptation. Iggy tensed up. His conscious was telling him to run but his body was telling him it was the right thing to do. Fang slowly backed from the kiss. The two sat in silence for a second, stunned at what had happened.  
"Iggy, I-"  
Fang was abruptly cut off by Iggy kissing him half on the lips, half on the cheek. Fang kissed him back roughly and passionately, wrapping his arms around the blind boy. Iggy moaned, sending vibrations into Fang's mouth. Excited, Fang licked the blonde's bottom lip then slid his tounge into his mouth. Iggy moaned more, sending fang further into ecstasy. Iggy's hands moved up and down Fang's back, brushing over skin and wing, until he found a soft crevice where down feathers met cool skin. He kissed Fang and rubbed this spot. Fang moaned loudly into the kiss and arched his back until his chest met iggy's. As Iggy pushed down harder onto the spot, Fang released himself from their passionate kiss and tilted his head back in pleasure.  
"I-iggy" He stuttered.  
It felt so good when iggy brushed his skilled hands over his back. Fang was now on top of Iggy, straddling his hips. The two were breathing hard and their hips ground together. Fang kissed Iggy again, tounge flicking wildly in his mouth. Fang found the same spot for Iggy and felt his back arch. Running fingers through his partners hair, Fang scratched Iggy's soft spot quickly and hard. Iggy felt as if he was going to scream. His body was paralyzed and he was no longer capable of thinking.  
"Fang!" he yelled in shock as he went limp. The pleasure had been too much for him to handle. Fang kissed his forehead and waited for him to regain strength.  
"Ohmigod." Iggy breathed.  
Fang kissed down the side of Iggy's face down to his neck. Iggy moaned and reached his arms to search for Fang's belt buckle. As Fang was kissing and sucking on Iggy's neck, Iggy unbuckled both of their pants. Fang sat up and quickly stripped their pants off. The boys could feel eachother's erections under their boxers. Fang rubbed Iggy's chest and kissed him again. Iggy felt Fang's lips travel down his torso and to the hem of his boxers.  
"Fang," he moaned, putting his hand on Fang's long hair. Fang used his teeth to pull Iggy's boxers down, revealing his erect cock. Iggy shivered at the rush of cool air that hit his legs. Fang lightly brushed his finger up Iggy's length, making him moan and stretch his legs out.  
"Ah shit, Fang" Iggy swore through his clenched teeth as Fang gasped him.  
"You're sensitive to touch aren't you?" Fang smiled, slowly sliding his hand up and down. Iggy nodded and bit his lip.  
"Just one of the things that come with being blind."  
Fang started slow, then quickened his hand, sending pleasure throughout Iggy's body. Just as he was about to cum, Fang removed his hand.  
"Fang don't stop now." iggy sat up a little, trying to search for his partner. Suddenly, he felt Fang's mouth on his cock. "Ah God!" iggy snapped his head back and his mouth formed an O.  
Fang rolled his tounge around Iggy's head and felt a burst of liquid. He pulled back, coughing, while Iggy moaned his name loudly, body shivering slightly. Fang swallowed all of it and kissed Iggy.  
"Iggy" Fang whispered on Iggy's lips "I love you."  
Fang kissed him hard, pinching his hard nipple. Iggy moaned and stroked Fang's wing. Iggy could feel his partner's erection on his leg and stroked it with his free hand. Fang was driven with more passion at every touch. He sat up and removed his boxers. Iggy sat up and kissed Fang. He knew this was wrong but he couldn't hold in his feelings.  
"Fang, I love you too." Iggy smiled.  
Fang touched his cheek and kissed him again. He wanted more and more by the second. Fang backed out of the kiss and put two fingers in Iggy's mouth. He licked them as Fang nibbled the tip of his ear. Iggy could feel himself hard again. Fang removed his fingers and turned Iggy so that he was on all fours. Slowly, Fang pushed a finger into Iggy's entrance. He immediately froze in pain.  
"Fang, that hurts!" he wimpered. Fang kissed Iggy's back between his wings.  
"Give it a second and tell me when you're ready."  
Iggy took a few breaths then nodded. Fang slowly pushed in farther then pulled out. He continued to do this and kiss Iggy's back. Without warning, he added another finger, and Iggy yelled suddenly. Fang didn't stop and pushed in farther. He spread his fingers and closed them, making iggy's elbows crumple. Iggy used his forearms to hold himself up but the feeling made him tremble. Fang removed his fingers and leaned forward to kiss Iggy's neck. While Iggy was distracted, Fang quickly pushed his cock into him.  
"Fuck!" Iggy arched his back and tightened up. Fang moaned.  
"You're really tight Iggy."  
He pushed into Iggy as far as he could go then pulled out just enough to quickly slam back in.  
"Fang, not that hard!" Iggy felt excruciating pain and waves of pleasure at the same time. He wasn't sure if the pain was part of the pleasure or not. Fang just started going faster and harder. Iggy yelped every time Fang pushed in.  
"I'm gonna cum again!" Iggy couldn't help it. Fang had hit his prostate almost every push. Fang responded by grabbing Iggy's cock and rubbing it quickly.  
"I'll help." He whispered in Iggy's ear, not missing a beat.  
Iggy came and his body failed him. He crumpled to the floor, shaking in ecstasy. Fang layed next to him and pulled out just in time to cum all over both of them. He kissed Iggy's blonde head and held him close. Iggy regained consciousness and turned to face Fang. Both of them kissed as iggy fell asleep. Fang held him and stroked his wings.  
"What just happened between us?" He muttered as he closed his eyes in fautigue. Both held eachother close, wings covering the other. For the first time, they had both found someone like themselves.


End file.
